SonGoten's First Love
by Sweet Cherry
Summary: Eines Tages taucht im Dragonball-Universum eine neue Person auf: Cauli. Keiner weiß genau, woher sie kommt oder wer sie ist, aber eines ist klar: Sie ist nicht wie alle anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter ... *chapter 5 & 6 up*
1. Eine neue Freundin

Disclaimer: Keine der hier genannten Peronen gehören mir. Alle Figuren gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama. Das einzige was mir gehört sind die Charaktere Cauli und Carya, sowie noch kommende Charaktere.  
  
  
Son-Goten's First Love  
  
Kapitel I: Eine neue Freundin  
  
10 Jahre sind vergangen, seit Son-Goku und Vegeta die Welt vor Boo gerettet haben. Trunks, Goten und Maron gehen inzwischen auf die Orange Star Highschool in Satan City. Es ist Freitag morgen ...  
Im Klassenzimmer:  
" Trunks, sag mal, wo ist Goten denn heute eigentlich ? Ich hoffe er kommt nicht schon wieder zu spät !"   
" Mach dir keine Sorgen Maron, ich denke nicht dass er zu spät kommt."  
" Na hoffentlich hast du recht ...", meinte Maron.  
Inzwischen war der Lehrer hereingekommen. Die Tür stand immer noch offen und Trunks und Maron hofften inständig, das Goten jeden Augenblick durch die Tür kam.  
Auf dem Flur:  
Goten kam gerade den Flur entlang gerannt und wollte ins Klassenzimmer, als er ein Mädchen anrempelte, und sie zu Boden fiel.   
"Entschuldigung", stammelte Goten und half dem Mädchen auf.   
Sie sah ihn an und meinte "Macht doch nichts, ist ja nichts passiert."  
" Gut", meinte Goten darauf und wollte gerade ins Klassenzimmer laufen, als ihm der Lehrer entgegen trat.  
"Son-Goten, du wartest vor dem Klassenzimmer!"  
Maron und Trunks hatten gehört, dass Goten zur Strafe vorm Klassenzimmer stehen und Wassereimer tragen musste. Allerdings konnten sie sich das Kichern nicht verkneifen. Dann kam der Lehrer mit dem Mädchen, vom Flur herein, und schloß hinter sich die Tür.  
" Darf ich euch eine neue Mitschülerin vorstellen ?"  
"Hallo, ich heiße Cauli und freue mich an eurer Schule zu sein. Ich hoffe, wir werden gute Freunde.", sagte Cauli und legte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf.   
Die Jungs der Klasse waren alle hin und weg von der neuen Schülerin und konnte ihre Freude nicht verbergen.   
" Du kannst dich auf einen freien Platz setzen.", sagte der Lehrer zu Cauli, und sie sah sich nach einem freien Platz um.   
Trunks, der Cauli auch nicht widerstehen konnte, winkte sie zu sich, und sagte mit einer Geste, dass sie sich doch neben ihn setzen sollte. Diese Einladung nahm Cauli dankend an und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Trunks.  
  
[ Cauli Trunks Maron Goten Erisa Ikatsho ]  
  
Maron, die leicht verdutzt war, dass alle Jungs total hinter der Neuen her waren, sah sie jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig an. Sie sah Cauli an und plötzlich, wie ein Blitz, durchfuhr sie ein Gedanke: Das neue Mädchen war ihre Freundin Cauli! Maron hatte Cauli seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.  
" Cauli, Hallo, erkennst du mich nicht ?", sagte Maron zu ihr.   
Cauli lehnte sich nach vorne und schaute in Marons Gesicht.  
" Maron, du bist es, ich kannst nicht fassen! Ich hab dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen!" rief Cauli und hätte am liebsten Luftsprünge gemacht.  
" Ruhe da oben!", keifte der Lehrer und Cauli sprach wieder leiser.  
Trunks war ganz verwirrt und fragte " Ihr kennt euch ?"   
" Ja, und ob.", antwortete Maron.   
" Schon seit 6 Jahren, aber vor 3 Jahren hab ich den Kontakt zu ihr verloren. Wie steht's eigentlich mit deinen Eltern ?", fragte Maron ganz aufgeregt.   
" Naja, von meinen Eltern hab ich dir ja nie erzählt ... Das ist so, mein Vater ist tot, seit ich 4 war, und meine Mutter haßte mich. Als ich 8 war hat sich mich im Stich gelassen. Genau morgen vor 8 Jahren hat mich meine Mutter verlassen. Ich glaube es war auch besser so. Seit Vater tot ist, haßte sie mich. Früher hat sie mich wenigstens akzeptiert und ab und zu auf den Arm genommen, aber dann, naja. Ist ja auch egal. Ist ja schon lange her."   
Cauli lächelte und fing auf einmal an zu grinsen.   
" Sagt mal, der Junge da draußen, er heißt Son-Goten oder ?"  
"Ja, warum ?", fragte Trunks.   
" Ist er euer Freund ? Der arme Junge muss jetzt Wassereimer tragen, die sind bestimmt ganz schön schwer.", flüsterte Cauli.   
" Mach dir um den keine Sorgen ...", meinte Maron.   
" Er kann das ab. Er ist genauso wie Trunks ein Saiyajin, die sind stark."   
Maron musste lachen. Cauli allerdings erschrak bei dem Klang des Wortes Saiyajin. Gott sei Dank, merkten weder Trunks noch Maron etwas davon, denn sie waren zu beschäftigt damit, miteinander zu streiten.   
" Maron, musst du immer alles ausplaudern ? Du Tratschtante! " "Tratschtante ? Trunks, jeder hätte ihr das erzählen können ! Es ist doch keiner hier, der nicht weiß, dass ihr zwei Saiyajins seit !"   
Cauli fing an zu kichern. Maron und Trunks stritten sich noch die ganze Zeit bis zur Pause. 


	2. Wunder über Wunder

Kapitel II: Wunder über Wunder  
  
In der Pause nach den ersten beiden Stunden in Englisch, gingen Trunks, Maron und Cauli zusammen aus dem Klassenzimmer. Vor der Tür wartete Goten schon auf sie. " Da seid ihr ja. Ich hab schon auf euch gewartet !", sagte Goten, und blickte in die Runde. Dann stutzte er.  
  
" Du ... du bist doch das Mädchen von vorhin oder ? "  
  
" Ja. " erwiderte Cauli.  
  
Maron war erstaunt. " Ihr kennt euch schon ? "  
  
" Naja ... ", meinte Cauli " mehr oder weniger. Er hat mich vor der Stunde angerempelt als er in die Klasse laufen wollte, nicht wahr ? " Dabei grinste sie Goten an.  
  
" Tja nun ... ", stammelte Goten " das ist schon wahr ... "  
  
Und alle mussten lachen.  
  
Wie gesagt es war Freitag und so fiel Maron etwas ein. " Sagt mal, heute ist doch Freitag, wollt ihr nicht heute alle bei mir übernachten ? " Trunks und Cauli waren gleich hellauf begeistert . Nur Goten war sich nicht schlüssig.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob ich komme ... ", wisperte er.  
  
Cauli versetzte Goten einen leichten Hieb auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dabei sagte sie, " Na komm schon Goten. Das wird sicher lustig ! Nun komm schon. Na los. Bitte ! "  
  
Goten war langsam etwas genervt und willigte ein. Danach fiel Maron noch etwas ein, und sie begann zu erzählen.  
  
" Übrigens Cauli, solltest du jeden Abend für unsere beiden Saiyajins hier beten ! " " Warum ? ", fragte Cauli.  
  
" Naja weil, solange die beiden gesund sind, oder zumindest einer von beiden, trauen sich die Idioten nicht in unsere Nähe. "  
  
" Hää ? Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht ... ", sagte Cauli leicht beschämt.  
  
" Gut, ich versuchs mal ... ",sagte Trunks. " Also, solange Goten und ich bei euch beiden sind, seid ihr sicher. Und zwar darum, weil wir euch mehr oder weniger beschützen müssen. Es gibt hier an der Schule so ein paar Machos, die sich alle Mädchen schnappen, die sich nicht wehren könne. Und sich gegen die zu wehren ist für Mädchen eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich. Außer vielleicht Mädchen, die die Kampfkunst erlernt haben, aber das ist heute eigentlich ungewöhnlich. Videl, die Frau von Goten's Bruder Gohan, hätte sich in der Highschool wohl noch gegen die wehren können. Aber leider gibt es immer weniger Mädchen die Kampfsport betreiben. Goten und ich kämpfen auch gerne. Unsere Eltern allerdings hatten uns sogar gezwungen am letzten Tenkai Ichi Bodukai teilzunehmen. " Trunks seufzte.  
  
Cauli sträubte sich. " Ich bin aber auch stark, ich glaube ich könnte mich gut selbst gegen die Typen wehren. "  
  
Doch das wollte ihr Maron, Trunks und Goten nicht so recht glauben. Sie lachten sogar. Cauli sah so schwach und zierlich aus, dass sie nie und nimmer Kampfkünste beherrschen konnte.  
  
" Übrigens Cauli, ", flüsterte Maron " der stärkste Typ von denen geht bei uns in die Klasse ! Er ist nach Goten und Trunks der Stärkste ! Er sitzt in unserer Bank ganz rechts und heißt Ikatsho. Er hat zwar eine Freundin, Erisa sitzt neben ihm, aber schnappt sich dennoch gerne andere hübsche Mädchen ! "  
  
" Ich werd's euch beweisen ! ", murmelte Cauli. Dann rief sie, " Ich werde jetzt den Rest der Pause alleine gehen, und ich wette, keiner dieses Macho Typen, legt auch nur seine Hand auf meine Schulter ! "  
  
Maron, Trunks und Goten nickten und gingen also weiter. Nun lief Cauli mutterseelenallein durch die Schule. Doch dann, plötzlich standen drei Jungs ihr gegenüber.  
  
" Wo hast du denn die kleine Maron und unsere beiden Lieblinge, die beiden Sayaidis, gelassen ? ", fragte einer der drei, der sich dann als Ikatsho entpuppte.  
  
" Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich den Rest der Pause alleine gehe. ", sagte Cauli gelassen.  
  
" Das war aber nicht sehr klug von dir , du hättest lieber bei ihnen bleiben sollten. Pech für dich, Glück für uns. "  
  
Die drei fingen an zu lachen und gingen dann auf Cauli zu.  
  
" Ich warne euch, fasst mich ja nicht an ! ", sagt sie schon etwas ernster, aber immer noch mit gelassenem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Doch die drei Jungs wollten nicht hören und Ikatsho packte Cauli's Arm. Doch wie von Geisterhand wurde Ikatsho an die Wand geschleudert. Er bekam auch ein paar gezielte Schläge ins Gesicht, und in den Magen. Doch keiner wußte woher sie kamen. Cauli drehte sich um und ging, während Ikatsho nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden saß. Die beiden Freunde von Ikatsho liefen hinter Cauli her und wollte sie fest halten, doch auch sie wurden einfach weg geschleudert.  
  
" Ich habe euch gewarnt ... "sagte sie noch, bevor sie etwas schneller ging.  
  
Während Ikatsho noch am Boden war, ging Cauli um eine Ecke. Durch einen Windhauch, wurde ihr Rock ein wenig gehoben, und Ikatsho traf es wie ein Schlag. 


	3. Eine Überraschung für Maron ?

Kapitel III: Eine Überraschung für Maron ?  
  
Als die nächsten beiden Stunden anfingen, ging Cauli schnurstracks zum Klassenzimmer, in dem die anderen schon auf sie warteten. Als sie fast an ihrem Platz angekommen war, kam Ikatsho angerannt.  
  
" Ihr glaubt nicht was ich herausgefunden habe. ", keuchte er. " Cauli ist ... "  
  
Doch schon zerrte Cauli Ikatsho aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
" Du ", mahnte sie ihn, " wenn du auch nur ein Wort über meine Abstammung oder meine Kraft verlierst, dann klopp ich dich zu Brei, kapiert ? Dann schlage ich nämlich mal mit 0,5% von 100% zu, klar ? Sag das auch den anderen beiden. Und übrigens, sei mal ein wenig netter zu den Leuten hier. Man hört ja nicht viel Gutes über dich. "  
  
Ikatsho nickte stumm und ging zusammen mit Cauli in die Klasse zurück. Dann ging er zu Trunks und Goten. " He, ihr beiden Saiyajins, ich wollte sagen, Cauli ist ... "  
  
Cauli guckte Ikatsho scharf an, und er nickte wieder.  
  
" Cauli ist wirklich ein sehr nettes Mädchen, passt gut auf sie auf. "  
  
Dann ging er mit der Hand am Kopf, an dem eine riesige Beule anschwoll, auf seinen Platz. Maron, Trunks und Goten waren total verwirrt. Normalerweise war Ikatsho nicht so nett zu ihnen.  
  
" Wie hast du das gemacht ? ", brach es aus Trunks heraus.  
  
" Das ist mein Geheimnis ", meinte Cauli und setzte sich.  
  
" Wow, du bist echt unglaublich Cauli. Ikatsho hat noch nicht einmal seine eigene Freundin als nett bezeichnet. Und du bist nicht mal einen Tag hier, und er findet dich wirklich nett, da ist doch was faul. Was hast du bloß mit ihm gemacht ? ", entgegnete Maron ihr.  
  
Doch Cauli war nicht bereit, irgendetwas der Geschehnisse preiszugeben. Langsam vergingen die Stunden, doch der Schulschluß war schon nahe. Und dann endlich klingelte es zur letzten Pause. Nur noch zwei Sportstunden waren zu überstehen. Die Pause allerdings verging schneller als es unseren Vier lieb war, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Sportplatz. Da nur ein Umkleideraum zur Verfügung stand, mussten sich die Jungs und Mädchen nacheinander umziehen. Erst waren die Mädchen dran. (ha, Ladies first ^_^)  
  
Im Umkleideraum:  
  
Cauli zog Maron in eine Ecke, wo sie niemand sehen konnte. Cauli wollte Maron ihr streng gehütetes Geheimnis verraten. Cauli wollte gerade anfangen zu reden, als eine Klassenkameradin, und zwar keine andere als Erisa, zu ihr gelaufen kam.  
  
" Cauli, ich weiß nicht wie du es angestellt hast, aber vielen Dank. Seit der ersten Pause ist Ikatsho wie verändert. Er ist viel netter, und er hat gesagt ich wäre hübsch. Ist das nicht toll ? "  
  
" Ja, find ich auch. ", sagte Cauli genervt.  
  
Aber auch wenn sie sehr genervt aussah, sie freute sich trotzdem für Erisa. Und Maron wartete immer noch auf das Geheimnis, das Cauli wie einen Schatz hütet. 


	4. Cauli's Geheimnis

Kapitel IV: Cauli's Geheimnis  
  
Immer noch standen Cauli und Maron in der Ecke des Umkleideraums.  
  
Doch traute Cauli sich nicht wirklich Maron ihr Geheimnis zu verraten, da sie Angst hatte, jemand könnte sie belauschen. Doch Maron wollte unbedingt wissen, was es mit dieser Geheimnistuerei wohl auf sich hatte. So warteten sie, bis alle Mädchen draußen waren. Nun kamen zwar die Jungs, aber das störte die beiden nicht weiter.  
  
" Also Maron, was ich dir sagen wollte ist ... Moment, erst mal musst du mir dein Ehrenwort geben, dass du es keinem anderen verrätst abgemacht ? ", fragte Cauli vorsichtig.  
  
" Abgemacht ! ", flüsterte Maron.  
  
" Gut " , wisperte Cauli " dann erzähl ich's dir. Vielleicht hast du gemerkt, das ich mich erschrocken habe, als du das Wort Saiyajin erwähnt hast. Aber egal. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon vor drei Jahren sagen, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut. Aber jetzt bin ich soweit ! Maron, ich bin ein Saiyajin. "  
  
Maron grinste Cauli an. Sie schien ihr das wohl nicht so ganz zu glauben.  
  
" Willst du mich zum Narren halten ? Du und ein Saiyajin ? Irgendwie glaub ich dir das nicht so ganz ... ", murmelte Maron.  
  
" Willst du etwa einen Beweis ? ", fragte Cauli.  
  
" Wäre nicht schlecht, dann wüßte ich, dass du nicht lügst ! ", meinte Maron, wobei sie sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte.  
  
" Gut wenn du willst. ", entgegnete ihr Cauli, dreht sich um und zog ihr T-Shirt ein bisschen hoch. Maron war wie erstarrt. Unter dem T-Shirt von Cauli lugte ein Schwanz hervor, wie ihn nur Saiyajins haben.  
  
" Du hast mich ja gar nicht angelogen ! ", schrie Maron und dachte nicht daran, dass sie nicht alleine waren.  
  
Besonders Goten und Trunks hatten die Stimme von Maron erkannt und lugten um die Ecke. Schnell nahm Cauli ihr T-Shirt wieder herunter und sie und Maron wurden rot. " Na meine beiden, was macht ihr denn schönes hier ? ", fragte Goten zynisch, " ihr dürftet gar nicht hier sein ... "  
  
Doch Maron und Cauli interessierte das nur wenig. Denn gleich fragte Maron: " Hast du irgendwas gehört ? "  
  
" Ich habe gehört, das Cauli dich nicht angelogen hat, in was auch immer ... ", erwiderte Goten.  
  
Die Mädchen waren sehr froh. Cauli wäre von der Schule gegangen, wäre das hier herausgekommen, dass sie ein Saiyajin ist.  
  
Goten und Trunks, gingen wieder und zogen sich weiter um. Cauli und Maron lugten um die Ecke und wollten dann gehen. Cauli stammelte noch ein Entschuldigung, das wollten wir nicht ... und stapfte mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammen mit Maron durch den Umkleideraum. Dabei lief Cauli aus Versehen gegen Goten, Maron prallte gegen Cauli und fiel dann halb rückwärts fast auf den Boden. Doch bevor sie fiel, konnte Trunks sie noch am Arm packen, und zog sie wieder nach oben. Cauli wäre auch beinahe umgefallen, da sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, doch sie konnte noch von Goten festgehalten werden. Er hielt sie jetzt wie einen Sack Kartoffeln unter seinem Arm, und langsam machte sie die Augen wieder auf. Sie schaute in die Runde und wunderte sich, dass sie nicht umgefallen war. Dann merkte sie warum nicht und fing an zu meckern.  
  
" Goten, lass mich doch los ! Ich bin kein kleines Kind, dass man ständig herum tragen muss ! Nun, lass los ! "  
  
Doch Goten ließ nicht los, sondern zog sich noch sein T-Shirt über und ging mit Cauli unter dem Arm nach draußen. Trunks und Maron folgten ihnen schweigend. Doch innerlich schüttelten sie sich vor Lachen. So gingen auch diese zwei Stunden noch um, und sie hatten endlich ihr wohl verdientes Wochenende. Die Jungs durften sich als erstes umziehen, und Maron und Cauli gingen ganz unverfroren mit hinein. Zum Glück hatte der Sportlehrer es nicht gemerkt, sonst hätte das für Maron und Cauli eine Strafarbeit bedeutet. Cauli war noch den ganzen Weg von der Schule bis zu ihrem Appartement sauer auf Goten, und wird es wahrscheinlich noch weiter bleiben. Cauli wollte eigentlich gleich nach der Schule mit zu Maron, also holte sie schnell etwas aus ihrer Wohnung. Innen drin fiel ihr etwas Wichtiges auf. 


	5. Ein gemeinsames Wochenende für echte Fre...

Kapitel V: Ein gemeinsames Wochenende für echte Freunde  
  
In ihrer Wohnung war Cauli's mehr oder weniger gute Laune plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Denn sie spürte etwas. Etwas sehr böses. Ein Wesen mit sehr negativer Energie war auf dem Weg zur Erde. Cauli wußte, dass dieses Wesen genau am Samstag um 1:37 in den von Wüste umschlossenen Bergen landen würde. So packte sie ihren Kampfanzug ein. Sie wollte vermeiden, das die Erde eventuell von diesem Wesen vernichtet wird. Denn seine Kraft war groß, das spürte sie. Sie packte noch ein Nachthemd und Waschzeug ein, und lief dann runter zu den anderen. Goten und Trunks schienen noch nichts zu spüren, oder sie wollte es nicht sagen, um Maron nicht zu beunruhigen. Cauli wußte es nicht. Aber sie wußte eins. Sie musste sie dem Alien stellen. Davon hing alles ab. Denn sie wußte auch, dass sie viel stärker war als Trunks und Goten.  
  
" Da bist du endlich ! ", sagte Goten genervt und sie spazierten los.  
  
Bevor sie zu Maron gingen, schauten sie noch schnell bei Trunks vorbei. Der holte seine Sachen und es ging endlich weiter. Cauli war so aufgeregt, aber nicht wegen des bevor stehenden Kampfes, sondern weil sie endlich einmal bei Maron übernachten durfte. Da hatte Maron einen Einfall.  
  
" Hey, Leute, warum übernachten wir nicht im Freien ? ", meinte Maron.  
  
" Das ist eine super Idee ! ", stimme ihr Cauli zu.  
  
" Ich find's auch Klasse ! ", fügte Trunks hinzu.  
  
" Und was ist mit dir Goten ? ", fragte Cauli , " Wie findest du die Idee ? " " Ich ? ", murmelte Goten , " mir ist es egal, Hauptsache ich muss mir euer Gequassel in der Nacht nicht anhören ... "  
  
" Gut, dann sind alle dafür ! " , rief Cauli überwältigt.  
  
Ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude nur so, und dann sah sie Goten an. Sie lächelte ihn an. Man sah wie sehr sie sich freute. Doch Goten interessierte das gar nicht. Er drehte sich um, und lief ein Stück, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb.  
  
Dann drehte er sich wieder um und fragte " Wo wollen wir überhaupt campen ? Hab ihr euch das überhaupt schon überlegt ? "  
  
Doch das wußte keiner, und so setzten sich alle vier in einen Kreis und überlegten, wo sie campen könnten. Dann hatte Cauli eine Idee.  
  
" Wie wär's mit dem Wald in der Nähe des Wüstengebirges ? Dort ist es schön ruhig, und es gibt einen See ! Wie findet ihr den Vorschlag ? "  
  
" Super Cauli, ich bin dafür ! " , rief Maron.  
  
Auch Trunks stimmte zu, und zu aller Überraschung Goten auch. Cauli hatte bei dieser Idee nicht nur an das Camping gedacht, sondern auch daran, dass sie dann nicht so lange brauchte, um sich ihrem Gegner zu stellen. So verging etwas Zeit. Die vier holten einen Jet aus der Capsule Corp. und waren dann auf dem Weg zum Camping. Zu ihrem Übel musste Cauli zusammen mit Goten auf der engen Hinterbank sitzen. Dass es so eng war störte sie nicht, mehr störte sie es, dass es Goten war, der ihr so nah kam. Auch Goten schien das nicht so recht zu gefallen. Und dann musste Trunks, der Idiot, auch noch eine scharfe Rechtskurve fliegen, und Cauli rutschte zur Seite und lag nun halb auf Goten's Beinen. Als sie die Lage begriff, setzte sie sich ganz schnell wieder normal hin.  
  
" Trunks, du Vollidiot ! Pass das nächste mal ein wenig besser auf ! " , brummte Goten.  
  
Doch Trunks wußte genau, wie Goten das meinte. Trunks kannte Goten schließlich jetzt schon seit sie kleine Kinder waren. Ja, Trunks und Goten waren fast wie Brüder. Und deshalb konnte Goten Trunks gegenüber seine Gefühle nicht verbergen. Doch Trunks wußte, Goten würde lieber mit Maron hinten sitzen.  
  
" Nach der nächsten Rast tauschen wir die Plätze. Dann sitzen Maron und Goten hinten ! " , sagte Trunks.  
  
" Sehr gute Idee Trunks ! " , brummte Goten.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde machten sie dann eine Pause und Maron und Cauli tauschten die Plätze. Als es weiter ging allerdings ...  
  
" Cauli ? " , fragte Trunks, " Was ist denn alles in deiner Tasche drin ? Die ist ja so groß ! "  
  
" In meiner Tasche ? " , erwiderte Cauli " Ähm ... nun ja ... "  
  
Cauli wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnten vor Goten und Trunks ja schlecht sagen, dass ihr Kampfanzug soviel Platz wegnahm.  
  
" Oh nein, so etwas musste ja passieren ! Was mach' ich denn jetzt nur ? Was mach' ich denn jetzt nur ? Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein .... nein, nein, nein ... ich muss improvisieren ! " , dachte Cauli.  
  
" Na ja ... " , begann sie, " das ist äh ... das ist so ... äh ... das ist mein Kuscheltier was soviel Platz einnimmt ! "  
  
Nun hoffte Cauli nur das die anderen nichts merkten. Sie schaute ganz unauffällig zu den anderen. Alle grinsten, bis auf Goten. Er schaute ein wenig abfällig, nach dem Motto In dem Alter noch ein Kuscheltier ? Wie kindisch ! Nach einer mehr oder minder langweiligen Fahrt von 4 Stunden, waren sie endlich angekommen.  
  
" Da wären wir dann also ! " , strahlte Maron und meinte, " Goten, du gehst schon mal an den See und schaust ob du was zu essen fängst. Und Trunks, du gehst Holz sammeln, für's Lagerfeuer. Und Cauli und ich bauen das Zelt auf, und räumen es ein. "  
  
Die Jungs waren einverstanden und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Dann flüsterte Maron zu Cauli " Kannst du das Zelt irgendwie aufbauen ? Ich kann das nicht so gut. Und dann muss ich dich mal was fragen. Kannst du dich auch in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln, wie die anderen ? "  
  
Diese Frage war für Cauli leicht zu beantworten.  
  
Während sie mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften das Zelt aufbaute, sagte sie zu Maron " Klar kann ich das. Ich komme glaube ich sogar weiter als die anderen beiden. Ach übrigens, ich muss heute Nacht mal kurz weg. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen, und sag auch den anderen nichts davon, okay ? "  
  
" Was soll denn das heißen ? " , fragte Maron ganz verwirrt.  
  
" Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber heute, genau um 1:37 wird hier in den Bergen ein Wesen aus dem All landen, und versuchen, die Erde zu zerstören. Und das will ich mit aller Kraft verhindern! " , wisperte Cauli leicht angespannt.  
  
" Achso ... " , sagte Maron ganz leise, " In Ordnung, ich werde Trunks und Goten nichts sagen. Aber bitte verspricht mir, das du vorsichtig bist. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Du bist schon seit wir uns kennen, meine beste Freundin. Ich habe dich auch damals nicht vergessen. Ich habe immer darauf gehofft, dich eines Tages wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt, wo wir uns endlich wieder getroffen haben, möchte ich nicht noch einmal von dir getrennt werden Cauli !"  
  
" Ich verspreche dir ... " , entgegnete Cauli ihr, " ... ich werde auf mich aufpassen ! "  
  
Und schon kam auch Trunks wieder. Er hatte eine ganze Ladung Holz gesammelt. Obwohl sich Maron sicher war, das nicht alles nur gesammelt war ... Bald darauf kam auch Goten wieder. Der allerdings hatte keinen einzigen Fisch gefangen.  
  
" Ich gehe und versuch mal mein Glück ! " , schlug Cauli vor.  
  
" Einverstanden, ich hoffe, du hast mehr Glück als Goten ! ", warf Maron ein.  
  
Bevor Cauli zum See ging, musste Maron ihr noch etwas versprechen. Maron musste die Jungs unbedingt am Zelt halten, sonst könnte es für Cauli gefährlich werden. Dann ging Cauli los. Als sie außer Sichtweite der anderen war, sprintete sie los, und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden am See. Jetzt hoffte sie nur, das Trunks und Goten ihre Energie nicht spürten. Cauli verwandelte sich nämlich in einen Super-Saiyajin. Sie zog die Fische an, wie das Licht die Motten.  
  
Doch zur gleichen Zeit am Zelt:  
  
" Trunks, spürst du das auch ? Diese Energie ...! " , äußerte Goten leicht verängstigt.  
  
" Ja, ich spür' sie. Das ist Wahnsinn ! Diese Energie, sie kommt nicht von einem Mensch .. Sie kommt ... von einem Saiyajin !!! " , rief Trunks.  
  
Sofort rannten Trunks und Goten zu der Energie. Maron wollte sie aufhalten, vergeblich. Doch als sie am See ankamen, sahen sie nur Cauli.  
  
" Hallo, ihr seid auch hier ? Wollt ihr mir helfen ? ", fragte Cauli, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.  
  
" Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir haben hier eine große Energie geortet. Aber jetzt ist sie verschwunden, komisch.", erzählte Trunks. " Achso, aber wir können, ja gleich mal suchen. Vielleicht findet ihr die Energie ja noch wieder ! ", meinte Cauli.  
  
" Nein ! " , brummte Goten in einem geringschätzigen Tonfall, " Denn wer auch immer das war, er ist jetzt gewarnt. Er wird sich jetzt nicht mehr so einfach zeigen. Übrigens, wo hast du die ganzen Fische her ? "  
  
" Gefangen, was denn sonst ?! ", fragte Cauli, " Aber laßt uns gehen. Ich glaube die Fische reichen. Hoffe ich ! "  
  
Cauli hatte 3 Eimer voll mit Fischen gefangen. Sie hoffte, dass reicht, denn sie wußte, das Saiyajin eine ganze Menge verdrücken konnten. Und davon waren es nun drei. So gingen die drei wieder zurück. Während des Weges dachte Cauli nach.  
  
" Puh ... " , dachte sie, " das wäre jetzt beinahe schief gegangen. Ich wüßte nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn sie mich gesehen hätten. Aber zum Glück haben sie es ja nicht ! "  
  
Am Abend aßen sie die Fische, die gerade mal für alle reichten. Außerdem gingen sie früh schlafen. Die Mädchen in der rechten Ecke des Zeltes und die Jungs in der linken Ecke. (Ein sehr großes Zelt)  
  
Cauli lag am Eingang vom Zelt, und lag die ganze Zeit wach. Und dann war es soweit. 


	6. Cooler, Freezer's Bruder

Kapitel VI: Cooler, Freezer's Bruder  
  
So leise sie konnte, stieg Cauli aus dem Bett. Sie holt ihre Tasche und packte den Kampfanzug aus. Plötzlich stand jemand hinter ihr. Sie hatte schon Angst es könnten Trunks oder Goten sein. Allerdings war es nur Maron.  
  
" Du hast mich fürchterlich erschreckt Maron ! " , flüsterte Cauli.  
  
" Tut mir leid Cauli. Das wollte ich nicht . " , erwiderte Maron, " Ist es denn schon soweit ? "  
  
" Ja ... " antwortete Cauli, " ... jetzt beginnt der Kampf um das Schicksal der Erde! "  
  
Cauli zog sich ihren Kampfanzug an und wollte schon gehen, als Maron sie am Arm packte. Maron umarmte Cauli und flüsterte ihr zu :  
  
" Sei vorsichtig ! Bitte ! "  
  
Cauli nickte. Sie ging aus dem Zelt und flog dann los. Es war schon halb 2. Maron konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und deckte sich zu. Sie war traurig darüber, dass sie nichts tun konnte um Cauli zu helfen. Cauli war inzwischen schon am Landeplatz des Aliens angekommen. Sie wartete ein wenig. Und dann war es so weit! Ein riesiger Ball aus Energie landete auf dem Planeten.  
  
Im Zelt:  
  
Maron saß immer noch auf ihrem Bett. Aber dann fiel ihr etwas in. Was wäre wenn einer der Jungs aufwacht, weil er eine riesig Energie spürt, und merkt dass Cauli nicht da ist ? Sie würden sicherlich Verdacht schöpfen, also stopfte Maron Cauli's Bett so aus, dass es so aussah, als ob Cauli darin schlafen würde.  
  
Inzwischen in den Bergen:  
  
Da der Staub sich verzogen hatte, konnte Cauli ihren Gegner endlich erkennen. Er erinnerte sie an Freezer. Er sah fast genauso aus. Dann flog sie näher heran, und stellte sich ein paar Meter weiter vor ihm auf.  
  
" Nur der Form halber, " , sagte Cauli wütend, " wer bist du und was zum Teufel willst du hier ? "  
  
" Ich bin Cooler, und bin hier um meinen Bruder Freezer zu rächen, und die Erde zu zerstören! Wer bist du denn überhaupt ? ", sagte Cooler.  
  
" Wer ich bin ? ", erwiderte Cauli und legte dabei ein sehr fieses Lächeln auf, " Ich bin dein schlimmster Alptraum ! "  
  
Cooler lachte. " Du ? Mein schlimmster Alptraum ? Das ich nicht lachte ! Deine Kampfkraft beträgt ja gerade mal ... einen Moment ... 3.400.000 ?!? Und du willst gegen mich antreten ? "  
  
Cauli war es nur recht, das ihr Gegner sie so sehr unterschätzte.  
  
" Nun gut, wenn dich das nicht beeindruckt, dann vielleicht das hier ! "schrie Cauli. Sie verwandelte sich jetzt in einen Super-Saiyajin.  
  
Im Zelt:  
  
Trunks und Goten schreckten hoch. Maron erschrak fürchterlich und fragte: " Was ist denn los ? Was habt ihr denn auf einmal ? "  
  
" Trunks, das ist sie wieder oder ? " , sagte Goten mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
" Ja, das ist wieder die Energie ! Die des Saiyajin von heute Nachmittag ! " , rief Trunks aufgeregt.  
  
" Psssst ! " , zischte Maron, " Ihr weckt noch Cauli auf mit eurem Geschrei! "  
  
" Entschuldige ... " , flüsterte Trunks, " Aber Goten ... komm und lass uns mal nachsehen, wer dieser Sayajin ist ! "  
  
" Super Idee! " , sagte Goten.  
  
" Aber warte mal ... " , fügte er hinzu, " spürst du das ? Da ist noch eine Energie, eine sehr große und böse Energie ! "  
  
" Du hast recht, wir müssen dahin ! " , schrie Trunks.  
  
" Ruhe jetzt ! Ich hab euch doch gesagt, Cauli schläft, und ihr weckt sie sonst noch auf ! " , brüllte Maron.  
  
Wieder entschuldigte sich Trunks, sagte aber zu Maron, dass sie sich selbst an die Nase fassen soll, bevor sie ihn und Goten ausschimpft. Dann ging er zu Cauli's Bett. " Die hat aber einen gesunden Schlaf. " , flüsterte er.  
  
Dann zogen Trunks und Goten sich um und flogen auch in die Bergen, wo sie die beiden Energien spürten.  
  
Wieder in den Bergen:  
  
" Nicht schlecht, Leuchtkäfer. Beeindruckt mich aber nur mäßig. " , sagte Cooler gelassen, " Eine Kampfkraft von 8.640.000 , das kann jawohl nicht dein Ernst sein ! "  
  
Trunks und Goten waren inzwischen angekommen und versteckten sich erstmal hinter einem Berg, ganz in der nähe des Kampfes.  
  
Cauli hatte sie schon bemerkt, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
  
" O weia, das hat mir noch gefehlt. Ich darf nicht auf Maximum Energie gehen, sonst verrate ich mich noch ! " , dachte Cauli.  
  
" Gut, wenn dich ein Super-Saiyajin mit einer Kampfkraft von 8.640.000 nicht beeindruckt, dann vielleicht das hier ! ", schrie Cauli.  
  
Dann verwandelte sie sich in einem Ultra-Saiyajin. Trunks und Goten, die das Gespräch belauschten, konnten das alles nicht glauben.  
  
" Man Trunks, hast du das gehört ? Als Super eine Kampfkraft von 8.640.000 ? Der scheint ja fast stärker als unsere Väter ! " , flüsterte Goten.  
  
" Ich weiß, das ist unglaublich ! Mal sehen, was für eine Kampfkraft er jetzt hat ! " , erwiderte Trunks.  
  
Cooler hatte inzwischen auch diesmal Cauli's Kampfkraft analysiert.  
  
" Kampfkraft 23.980.000 beeindruckt mich auch nicht wirklich. Wie wär's mal mit einer Kampfkraftanalyse bei mir ? Du kannst mein 2.tes Gerät dafür benutzen. " , erklärte Cooler.  
  
" Trunks ! Hast du das gehört ? Das ist nicht wahr ! Als Ultra eine Kampfkraft von 23.980.000 ! Der ist eine ganze Masse stärker als unsere Väter ! " , wollte Goten schon rufen, aber konnte es nicht.  
  
Trunks konnte schon gar nichts mehr sagen. Dann wanden sie sich wieder dem Kampf oder besser gesagt noch Gespräch zu.  
  
" Na dann, dreh' doch mal voll auf ! " , meinte Cauli, mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. 


End file.
